For The Past
by sunnyamazing
Summary: SamPhil: CHAPTER 14 UPDATED! When two people break their promise to each other of friendship and a relationship crumbles and returns to how it was in the past, can one help the other when they need it the most? Please read and review xoxo
1. His Side

**For The Past**

**A/N: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to The Bill. For the purposes of this story Zain did not become too involved with Kristen, he perhaps loved her but still did his job. She was arrested along with Haskew and both were sent to jail. There are also some other changes which I will explain along the way. Enjoy and please review! **

**Chapter 1 – His Side**

Phil groaned as he slammed the car door shut. It was 9.15am and as usual he was late. No doubt he would be told off. It now seemed so hard to believe that he had actually had a real relationship with that woman. It hadn't even been all that long ago, they had even promised to be friends, although that was before she was promoted, then for awhile she had been ok, she had treated him like normal, occasionally pulling him into line. But she had done that to him even when they were the same rank, so he was sort of used to it. But ever since Neil had left around three months ago the power had certainly gone to her head. He missed Neil, Neil never really gave him a hard time, they knew each other, trusted each other, something which she certainly didn't do. Neil had transferred to Spicer Street where he had become the DCI. How Phil wished that she had gone instead, or that Neil was the DCI here, then at least someone on his side would have been above her. But no, it was just Jack and the Super above her now, and frankly Phil believed that Jack thought that Sam was brilliant. The best inspector of all, yeah whatever, not in his Phil's opinion she wasn't.

He braced himself as he prepared to walk into CID, rushing quickly past her office and sitting down at his messy desk.

"She's not here mate, your safe for now" Phil heard his friend Zain tell him

"Where is she then?"

"DCI's office, she has been in there for about ten minutes"

"Oh, so she knows I was late then?"

"Of course. She never misses anything, you should know that"

Phil grumbled as he nodded his head. Any minute now she would be commanding him into her office, however as he glanced over to the empty desk, he remembered that she hadn't gotten rid of him yet. However her other ex DS Stuart Turner hadn't been so lucky, not that Phil cared, frankly he was glad to see the back of him. Stuart had lasted two weeks with her as his only DI and then had quickly been transferred or left of his own volition. Phil wasn't too sure of the circumstances, or who had done what and as she hardly spoke to him, unless it was work related or he had screwed up in her mind, then he was unlikely to ever find out.

"Oi Phil, do you wanna get out of here before she gets back?" Zain asked interrupting Phil's thoughts

"Sure, where we headed?"

"There's been reports of an assault outside Harvey Wallace, Smithy and Will are already there, but apparently it has got complicated"

"The school?"

"Yes, a parent has slapped the drama teacher. Apparently he has slept with someone's daughter"

"Sounds interesting, lets go then"

Phil stood up and grabbed his coat, following Zain out to the yard. He had missed her for now but surely she would catch him later.

"So are you going to tell us anymore then?" Zain questioned, fishing for information

"About what?" Phil was pretty sure that he knew what Zain was talking about, but he wanted to be sure.

"You know what, don't pretend. I wanna know about you and her"

"Her?" Phil questioned, playing dumb

"Yes, the ice maiden, or should that be ice queen?"

"Perhaps it should be queen, suits her better doesn't it?" Phil said with a laugh

"So" Zain encouraged, he wanted to know what had happened between the two of them. He had kicked himself when Phil had told him the beginning of the story about a week ago. At first he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed, but at that time of his life he was trying to catch a major drug dealer and not fall in love with her at the same time. Perhaps he had fallen for her after all, but somehow he had managed to control himself and had cracked the case. He did miss Kristen though, if she hadn't been a criminal then she would have been perfect. But he had done the right thing perhaps he had saved some other family from going through the pain that his had when Jess had overdosed. In all honesty Zain was hoping that he would be recommended to take his sergeants exams so he could take Stuart's place as a reward, but so far nothing had been mentioned. Zain still hadn't heard Phil say anything so he tried again.

"Information please" he asked sweetly

"Oh shut it you. Just get in the car"

Phil laughed as he started the engine and drove out of the yard heading towards Harvey Wallace. Zain was the first person he had told about his failed relationship with her, the one he had thought he loved. He didn't know how he felt about her now, it was like they had reverted back to their past behaviour, like their years of friendship and of comforting each other meant nothing. After all Phil admitted to himself, it's hard to continue to love someone if all they ever do is tell you that they don't trust you and constantly yell at you. Phil sighed to himself thinking what a waste it was to have been so close and now so far again.

They soon arrived at Harvey Wallace and Phil quickly pulled into the first car park, there was a large crowd gathered around.

"Excuse me, excuse me, I am DS Phil Hunter and this is my colleague DC Zain Nadir from Sun Hill CID" Phil said as he moved people out of the way to reach the middle of the gathered crowd

"What is going on here?" Zain questioned

"This man has slept with my seventeen year old daughter and she is pregnant. I want him charged" came an angry voice

"That is a serious allegation Mrs?" Zain questioned again

"Mrs Roberts, and of course I know that it is serious"

"Right, do you have any proof?"

'Yes, I do. Just ask my daughter Sophie, she will tell you"

"Name then" Phil asked the blonde headed man next to him

"Derek Nixon" he replied

"Nixon?" Phil repeated

"Yes, that is my name"

"Alright then Derek Nixon I am arresting you on the suspicion of sleeping with a person below the legal age limit. You do not have to say anything, however anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do"

"Come on then" Phil said as he looked back at Zain. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. This man couldn't be related to her, could he? If he was, what was she going to do when she found out? And who was going to be the one to have to tell her?

**The next chapter is called Her Side and I'm sure that you know who it is about! Is this teacher related to her? Find out soon! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	2. Her Side

**Thanks to Gemz, Sarah, Amy and Ruth for reviewing! Yes I love the cliff hanger endings for my chapters! Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2 – Her Side**

Sam sighed as she looked down at her watch it was 9am, he still hadn't learnt the importance of time management and yet again she would have to point it out. It had become somewhat of a ritual to pull him into her office each morning, she wondered if he did it just to spite her, or was he really just that sort of person?

It felt like so long ago that she had gone out with him, like a dream that he had told her that he loved her, they were supposed to have stayed friends, but instead they had moved backwards. It was as if the past four years had never happened, like nothing had changed at all. But those years had happened, it had all been real and if she was honest then it hurt her that they had no friendship any longer. She couldn't show that to him though, it was easier to yell and scream and make him believe that she hated him. When the truth was that most of the yelling was pretend, a cover, it was easier for her to hide behind anger than break a lifetime habit of shying away from her feelings. She looked around her office, taking in the surroundings, she was the lone DI now. She had achieved many of her goals, she had the power, even had been able to get rid of Stuart, creating his transfer, not that her other ex-lover knew. She sighed and made her way to Jack's office, at least she had time management.

"Thanks Guv, that sounds terrific. I will let him know" Sam said as she smiled warmly at her boss. She turned to leave, checking her watch as she made her way back to her office, it was 9.30am. The meeting had stretched a little longer than she had expected it to, however they had needed to discuss who would be the replacement DS. As she wandered back down the all too familiar corridor, she couldn't help but wonder if he had arrived yet, if he hadn't he sure was going to get it from her today. She pushed open the door and noticed that there was only one person in the room.

It was Jo, Sam made her way over to her desk, stopping briefly first to glance down at his, cleanliness was another thing that he could perhaps learn. She did however notice that some of his papers had perhaps slightly moved from this morning's earlier position.

Jo noticing Sam looked up "He was here. Arrived about twenty past nine"

"Oh, only twenty minutes late today then" Sam replied, her voice laden with sarcasm

"Yes, better than yesterday" Jo added with a laugh

"So where is everyone" Sam asked, changing the subject, the less time she spent talking about him the better. She was the DI she was supposed to know where everyone was, not ask her DC. But when she had left for her meeting she had a busy office, full of her team and now they were all gone.

"Umm Terry and Mickey are at the Jasmine Allen investigating that robbery from yesterday. Grace and Kezia are interviewing a suspect, I'm not sure what about"

"And the other two?" Sam questioned

"Zain and Phil are at Harvey Wallace, apparently there was some assault and allegations of a teacher sleeping with a student"

"How long have they been gone?"

"They basically left as soon as he arrived, I think he was trying to avoid you"

"That would be right, wouldn't it"

"Yeah I guess so" Jo said shaking her head, the pair of them frustrated her so much. For years they had all watched them tiptoe around each other, everyone had observed the tension between them, they were both either as blind as each other or were just too stubborn to admit that either of them had been wrong and to apologise to each other for the last couple of months of arguing. Sam had started to tell her something last week about the two of them, but they had been interrupted. Jo really wanted to know what was going on, especially since the transfer of DS Turner had basically come as a shock, no-one least of all him knew that he was leaving.

"Please tell DS Hunter as soon as he returns that he is to come to my office, no excuses" Sam said, interrupting Jo's thoughts.

"Yes Guv" Jo replied, making a mental note to make sure that she was around. It was always interesting viewing when Sam called him into her office.

"Thanks Jo. Anyway what are you working on?"

"Just some paperwork, missing case files and some general cleaning of the office"

"Your not cleaning his are you?" Sam said quickly

"Do I look stupid?" Jo replied just as fast, as if she would do Phil's dirty work. She then decided to change the subject and see if Sam would return to their conversation from last week "So are you going to tell me anymore then?"

"Not at the moment, maybe later" Sam said with a smile as she turned and wandered into her office.

She closed the door behind her and went to sit down. She glanced back out of the window, still no-one had reappeared. She sighed, how typical of him to run off before he saw her for the day. Perhaps if he knew how to be on time then they wouldn't have their arguments each day, however at least when she was telling him off they were actually speaking to one another. She groaned and began to work from her piles of paperwork, each one just as boring as the other. Sometimes she wished she was still a DS, then at least she would be able escape the confines of these four walls more often. Or perhaps it was the wishing that there was something in her life other than her job. That was her fault though, somehow to Sam the job had always come first. Putting someone else's life back together had always been more important than looking after her own.

For what felt like the hundredth time today Sam looked down at her watch again, it was 10:15am, how long did it take to arrest someone, five, ten minutes, drive back from Harvey Wallace, around ten minutes, book the suspect into custody and walk up the stairs, ten minutes tops. What had he done now? What screw up was she going to have to fix next? He obviously wasn't planning on being back anytime soon. She could try and call one of them, but neither of them would probably answer, they sometimes acted like children instead of grown men.

Sam was jolted from her thoughts by a knock at the door, finally he was back.

"Come" she called

The door opened "Guv, sorry to bother you but Mickey has just called, apparently they have got another lead on the robbery. Something to do with a suspicious parcel that was delivered about an hour before the robbery, they are on their way to forensics with the parcel, so they won't be back for another hour or so"

"Thanks Jo, any other calls"

"No nothing"

Sam watched as Jo turned to leave her office, perhaps this was the right time to talk to her about what was on her mind. She had to explain to someone about why Stuart had been removed so quickly and why there had been so much tension between her and Phil lately. Perhaps if she actually had to explain herself to someone else out loud, it might help her to understand what was actually going on. She had started to talk to Jo last week, but they had been disturbed by the joys of being a police officer.

"Jo before you go, do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah I guess, is this job related Guv?" Jo questioned, wondering where this conversation was going.

"No, this is Sam talking. Do you remember our conversation that we had a couple of days ago? When I told you that whilst you were undercover with Seth, Stuart and I dated and lived together"

"Yeah" Jo replied, remembering her shock that she had felt when Sam had told her this

"That's not the least of it, Stuart wasn't my only ex from this station. There was someone else"

"Who?" Jo asked quickly

"Phil. We went out for a couple of weeks and then I ended it. That is why I went on my break, to try and get some distance between us"

"You and Phil went out" Jo said slowly, trying to digest the information, they had actually had a relationship. That's why Sam had looked so confused and a little worried when she had said that Phil had been filling her in and he had quickly covered with the canteen menu line.

"Yes, we did. He told me that he loved me too and now look at us. We said we would be friends, but everything has changed. Maybe I should have him transferred too" Sam said quietly

"You got Phil Hunter to tell you that he loved you?" Jo asked, this shocked her even more than the Stuart revelation "No wonder he argues with you. You ended a relationship with him and then you became his boss. Well done Sam, I'm so proud of you" Jo said with a laugh, so that Sam would know that she was just teasing

"Yeah I guess I have done well, when I think about it"

"So why have you told me this now?" Jo questioned

"Just to explain my behaviour I guess, I think everyone else thinks that I've just let all the power go to my head. I'm sure that he does, but I thought that someone should know the truth"

"Thanks Sam, and by the way I never thought that you had gone power mad. Anyway I had better get back to those case files, no-one else will find them if I don't"

Sam smiled as Jo left the room, she felt a little better now that someone else knew her side of the story. Being alone in her office for most of the day meant that Phil had plenty of time to discuss things with the rest of them, but he obviously hadn't told Jo anything. She pulled another piece of paperwork out of her drawer and began to read it, eventually he would show up and he had better have a good excuse for where he had been this morning, because they couldn't continue like this.

**Will Phil ever return? What has taken him so long to get back to the station? Will Jo tell Zain about the conversation that she had with Sam? **


	3. Accusations

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to Sarah, Emz, Gemz, Amy and Laura for reviewing the last chapter! Let me know what you think! Also I have changed the age of Sophie Roberts (she is now fifteen instead of seventeen). I have changed the earlier chapters so it says this, but in case you don't read them, I decided to write it here!**

**Chapter 3 – Accusations**

"So where is Sophie then?" Phil asked Mrs Roberts

"Most likely in class, I think she has maths at the moment"

"Fine, we will need her to come down to the station to give a statement" Zain replied quickly

"I'll go and get her then. Zain you wait here and keep an eye on these two. See if you guys can disperse this crowd, we don't really need all of the extra attention" Phil said as he walked into the school and headed towards the office.

"Hi, I'm DS Hunter, Sun Hill. I'm looking for a student Sophie Roberts, we need to speak to her in relation to the trouble outside" Phil said gesturing towards the school gates

"Just wait here, I'll have her called to the office"

Phil sat down and waited, five minutes passed before Sophie appeared in the doorway, she was visibly shaking and her eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious to Phil that she was very upset.

"Hi Sophie, I'm DS Hunter, but you can call me Phil. I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but your Mum has made some serious accusations and we need to speak to you about what she has said and whether or not it is true. My colleagues will drive you to the station and I will interview you there"

"It's alright. I kind of expected it" she said with a sniffle

"Ok Smithy, you and Will take Mrs Roberts and her daughter Sophie and Zain and I will take the teacher" Phil said when he reached his colleagues again. Both Will and Smithy had been out of earshot when he had said that his name was Nixon and for the time being Phil wanted to keep that quiet. He wasn't sure why, but perhaps some part of him felt like he couldn't do it to Sam, he couldn't hate her as much as she did him, some of his feelings had been left behind, even if hers had totally vanished.

"See you back at the station then" Smithy said as he walked towards the car, Phil waved towards both of them and gave Sophie a little smile, poor kid he thought to himself, she had really gotten herself into trouble.

"Come on then" Zain took hold of Derek and let him to the car. Phil glanced over at him over the roof of the car as they both climbed inside

"Listen mate, don't drive too fast back" he joked

"So whose going to tell her or ask her if she knows him?" Zain asked, hoping that Phil would volunteer

"Me I guess, she's already angry at me, she might as well get angrier, besides I was the arresting officer" Phil said with a laugh, he looked over at Zain who had somewhat of a relieved smile on his face and Phil groaned to himself, he was really going to get it now. He was late for the fourth day in a row, or was it fifth he couldn't remember, he had disappeared with Zain as soon as he arrived and they had been away from the station for longer than what a usual arrest would take and to make matters worse, his suspect had the last name Nixon. His day couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was.

"Drop me here mate" Phil said to Zain, two streets away from the station

"Why?' Zain questioned

"Just do it, stay here until I call you and don't let anyone from the nick see you" Phil replied quickly as he climbed out of the car

"Where is he going then?" Derek questioned from the backseat

"Your guess is as good as mine" Zain answered, wondering what Phil was up to

Phil quickly walked towards the station, the familiar building coming into view very quickly. He headed through the yard, checking to see if Smithy and Will had made it back before he had, and of course they were there. He scanned the yard for her car too, and it was there, unfortunately for Phil she hadn't been called anywhere, or she was waiting for him. He headed towards CID and opening the door he saw Jo

"She is waiting for you. Someone is in trouble" Jo said in a sing – song voice

"What else is new" he replied sarcastically "So where is she then?"

"She is here. DS Hunter my office, now" Sam said angrily as she appeared from the corridor. She walked quickly and opened the door and sat down, she took a deep breath and looked up at him

"DS Hunter, this is the fifth day in a row that you have been late. Do you have any concept of time? Not only that but this morning you disappear as soon as you arrive, you run off with DC Nadir, are gone for much longer than usual and to make matters worse, you are twenty minutes behind Sergeant Smith and PC Fletcher who were at the same location as you. Do you have anything to say?"

"Well if you would shut up for a second, perhaps I could get a word in, possibly explain?"

Sam glared at him, did he really just tell her to shut up?

"Who do you think you are talking to? I am your Inspector, one more outburst like that and"

"Derek Nixon" Phil said interrupting "Do you know him?"

"What does it matter if I do?" Sam asked quickly, he was obviously trying to change the subject

"Do you know him Guv?" Phil asked again, perhaps by stressing the end of the sentence she would get the point

"He is my cousin. I haven't seen him for two years though. Last I heard he was in Brazil, teaching English. But what does this have to do with your rudeness?"

"Because Guv, he is the reason we were at Harvey Wallace, he was assaulted this morning"

"Is he alright?" Sam asked quietly

"He is fine in that regard, it was just a slap. But a parent made an accusation about him and her daughter"

"Wait, your not telling me that he is the one who slept with a student?"

"Yeah, I am. Wait, how did you know that?"

"Jo told me, whilst you were gone. So where is he then?" Sam demanded

"In the car with Zain. We haven't booked him in yet, they are in the next street, waiting until I call"

"Why?" Sam asked, this seemed like a stupid excuse

"Because I thought that I should tell you first"

"So you have left a prisoner with a constable, who has just returned to work after an extremely difficult case, more difficult than the two of us actually know and wandered in here to tell me?"

"Yes, I guess I did. I just thought"

"Just thought what Phil. That is your problem, you just don't think" Sam said angrily. Had he not learnt anything, the fact that they were who they were and had done what they had done, couldn't be allowed to affect the job. They both had too much to lose, especially her, the job was all she had. "Go and get them both, book in Derek and then get back to this office. You are not to leave this station again unless I tell you" Sam continued basically yelling at the top of her voice.

"Fine Guv" Phil said as he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He didn't expect a huge thanks for what he had done, but her reaction was ridiculous, they really had returned to the past.

Sam groaned as she felt her desk shake with the force of the slamming door. What did he think he was doing? Which he, she wasn't too sure, her own cousin being arrested and of course Phil had to have been the one doing the arresting and now what guarantee did she have that he was actually going to get the two of them, whose to say he wasn't just going to waste some more time and break some more rules, like only he could.

Jo glanced up as she heard the door slam and Phil grumbling as he made his way out of the office and into the corridor. The Phillip and Samantha show certainly hadn't disappointed today, coupled with Sam's earlier revelations, today had been a very interesting day and it was still before eleven. Just watching the two of them, there was so much unresolved issues, just like waiting for something to explode and whatever had happened at Harvey Wallace this morning surely must have been interesting. Jo daren't bother Sam, she watched as Sam strode out of the room her face full of anger. She would have to wait until Zain returned, perhaps that was where Phil had gone off to. Zain would surely know something, he was after all Phil's friend and somehow Jo could always get him to squeal.

**Please review! Hope that you liked it! The next chapter will be up soon, well as soon as my uni work allows me to have a spare couple of hours to write it! I have a plan though and I know where the story is headed!**


	4. Comparing Stories

**Thanks to my reviewers especially Sarah, Laura, Amy and Gemz who reviewed the last chapter! Hope that you like this chapter, it is written under a haze of cold and flu medicine, so I apologise if it doesn't make sense! However to me perhaps the writing of SamPhil fanfic is the best medicine, cause I feel a little better now!**

**Chapter 4 – Comparing Stories**

"Zain, mate it's me, bring him to the nick. I'll meet you in the yard" Phil said quickly into his phone as he stormed downstairs. He was still angry at her, about how she had kicked him off the case, refusing to acknowledge that he had only being trying to help. He pushed open the door and was outside in the yard, he watched as Zain drove through the gate and he wandered over towards him.

"Phil, what's wrong? Did she give you the third degree?" Zain asked as he noticed Phil's flustered expression

"She certainly did" he grumbled back "Let's get him booked in then, before she starts yelling again and don't worry about holding back on his name longer, tell everyone that he is a Nixon, her long lost cousin no less" Phil said deviously as he opened the door for Derek

"So now you want me to tell people that she is related to this one" Zain asked confused

"Sure, why not? This is her cousin after all"

"My cousin works here? You don't mean Samantha do you?" Derek asked nervously, just managing to pick up on their conversation

"Yes, she is our Inspector, our boss" Zain replied

"Oh that's great, just great. Perfect Samantha" Derek grumbled

"Well perhaps you should have thought of that before you slept with a fifteen year old" Phil replied back quickly "I'll see you later then Zain"

"Where are you going?" Zain questioned, hadn't Phil just said that they were to book him in

"For a walk I need to get some fresh air"

"And what do I tell her? She aint going to be too pleased if you've wandered off"

"To shove it and that I regret telling her that I loved her, especially when she didn't say it back" Phil said quickly, not actually realising what he was saying

"Wait" Derek interrupted "Your Phil Hunter, I have heard all about you, you helped to find Abigail when that creep took her and went to Romania with Samantha, I knew that your name was familiar, my aunt told me about you"

"Yeah, so what, anyway you're still under arrest. Zain get him inside"

"Wait a second, you told her what?" Zain asked, clearly shocked

"You heard, I'm not going to repeat it"

"But just say that I didn't"

"Zain" Phil grumbled angrily

"Yes Sarge, see you later then" Zain replied, sensing that this was not the time to be annoying his friend

Phil turned and walked away from the two of them, cursing to himself, what had possessed him to say that, especially in the middle of the yard, soon everyone would know. He kicked a stone that was laying in front of him on the ground, releasing some of his anger. He headed around the corner and sat on the edge of a fence, just watching the people pass by, wondering if any of them where as unlucky today as he was.

Zain returned to CID after booking in Derek, he didn't even have time to look around, he was immediately cornered by Jo

"Oi, you what happened at that school?"

"Nothing, just the standard arrest"

"Standard arrest, what bollocks? If it was so simple then why was there a very interesting conversation between Sam and Phil earlier on? A Phillip and Samantha show no less" Jo asked teasing

"What conversation?" Zain asked

"I'll share if you will"

"Where is the DI?"

"She stormed off just after Phil left her office, I'm not sure where she went. Anyway where has he gone? She told him not to leave the station"

"For a walk, apparently he needed to clear his head" Zain said laughing

"Clear his head about what?" Jo asked, she wasn't about to give up on finding out what happened

"That he has just arrested the cousin of his ex-girlfriend" Zain replied quickly

"Cousin" Jo squealed as she pulled Zain by the arm towards the briefing room

"Ouch, Jo you are hurting me. Can you let me go?" Zain said as Jo pushed him into a chair

"What do you know? And why aren't you telling me?" Jo said hitting the end of the table

"The teacher, he is Sam's cousin. Long lost apparently"

"So that's why she got so angry then?"

"So I told you what I know, so what do you know?"

"That they went out with each other"

"I know that, but how do you?"

"Sam told me before, when you two were off at the school. So is the cousin guilty or not?"

"I'm not sure, there is a pregnant fifteen year old though waiting in the interview room with a very unhappy mother, but guess what he had heard about Phil, how he had helped to find Abi and how they had been to Romania together"

"They went to Romania on a case, what does that have to do with anything?"

"So you don't know much then do you?" Zain said teasing as he went to leave the room

"You aren't going anywhere, not until you tell me what is going on"

"Romania is where they first got together, where it all apparently began"

"Oh come on Zain, it began long before that, even you must be able to see that"

"I'm not blind, I am a detective after all"

"Yeah, but I'm better" Jo added punching him on the arm

"I'm not exactly going to admit that am I"

"Oh look out she is back again, doesn't look as if she has calmed down at all"

"And he isn't back yet, is he?" Zain said worryingly as he looked around the office

Sam stormed back into the office, she had watched Zain and Phil speaking in the yard from the DCI's office, she knew that Jack had gone to the Yard for the rest of the afternoon and she knew that no-one would bother her in here, least of all him. She had watched him leave the station, kicking the ground as he went, acting like the petulant child that she thought he had stopped being. He hadn't followed her orders, what part of remain in the station did he not understand? Her cousin was another problem all together, she hardly recognised him from the window, she couldn't quite believe it when Phil had told her, but he hadn't been lying, it was her cousin, arrested for sleeping with a child. She needed to find someone she could trust to speak to the girl, she couldn't of course, who could she ask? In the past it wouldn't have been a question that she needed an answer to, she would have been automatically able to rely on Phil, but things were now so different, and things that had happened in the past didn't seem to matter anymore, the closeness that they had once shared was gone, he couldn't even follow a simple order now. She glanced up as Zain and Jo walked out of the briefing room together. Perhaps they were the second best two for the job, she had confided in Jo this morning and Zain well he would already know the details of the case, the less people who found out the better. She wondered when he was planning on returning to the station, and just as she turned to walk towards Jo and Zain, she felt him brush past her.

"So where have you been then?" Sam asked

"Just for a walk" he snapped back

"I thought I told you to stay in the station"

"Well I'm here now Ma'am" Phil replied, knowing how she disliked being called that

"Good, DC Masters DC Nadir, I need you both to interview the young woman who is in the soft interview room. Her name is"

"Sophie Roberts" Phil snapped interrupting

"Thank you DS Hunter, that desk wont clean itself"

"I'm cleaning" Phil replied as he heaved a huge pile of paperwork into the bin

"Perhaps you could read it first, it could actually be important" Sam snapped as she walked towards her office

"Perhaps you could read it first, it could actually be important" Phil mimicked, who did she think she was, his boss? Well actually she was, so perhaps he should just shut up

Jo and Zain glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, as if everything was over between the two of them. That was not how a normal inspector and sergeant spoke to one another. They both left the room, heading down the corridor towards the interview room.

"The second Phillip and Samantha show wasn't bad was it?" Zain asked laughing

"Perhaps we will get another, I assume this is the girl from the school?"

Zain turned and nodded and Jo laughed

"What a day it is today, and it isn't even lunchtime"

**How will the interview go? Do you think that Sam's cousin is guilty? Do you like this story? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Only Him

**Thanks to Sarah, Laura, Emz, Gemz and Lynsey for reviewing the last chapter! You all make me smile!! Here is the next one for you all! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5 – Only Him**

"Look I just told you, I only want to speak to him, DS Hunter, Phil" Sophie screamed angrily

"Sophie I know that this is hard for you, but we just need to know what happened to you" Jo said pleadingly, reaching out for Sophie's hand, which she immediately snatched away

"Mr Nixon, what did he teach you?" Zain said, trying to change the direction of the conversation

"English and drama and both not very well" Mrs Roberts answered quickly

"Mrs Roberts, please let Sophie answer the questions" Jo said with a groan

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions, you want to know what happened, then let me talk to Phil" Sophie said again

"Zain outside" Jo snapped

"This is going nowhere, she isn't going to tell us anything" Zain grumbled at Jo as she closed the door behind them both

"What happened at that school? What did he say to her?"

"Nothing that I know of, he went into the school to fetch her, but he must have only said a few sentences"

"Obviously he charmed her didn't he? She is a tough fifteen year old"

"So what do we do now then?"

"I guess we tell the DI"

"Oh great, he screws up and somehow we end up in trouble"

"We will all be on desk duty by the end of the day"

Sam slammed the door of her office shut, she was getting so close to pulling out the half completed transfer request form with his name on it and signing on the dotted line. She had done it to Stuart for less than what he had done in the last couple of days, but she just couldn't, couldn't send him away. Things were bad at the moment, but she couldn't help but think that it would be worse without him. She glanced up and out of her window, he was sitting at his desk reading with a scowl on his face, but at least he was where she could see him, she wondered how Jo and Zain were getting on with Sophie, could her cousin really have done what he was accused of? Sam sighed as she noticed Jo and Zain returning to the office, they had only been gone for ten minutes, either her cousin was guilty beyond recognition or there was some sort of problem. Then there came the answer as Jo burst into her office

"I'm sorry to just barge in, but we have a problem Guv, Sophie refuses to tell Zain and I what is happening, she will only talk to him" Jo said quickly pointing directly at Phil

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, she had taken him off the case, she couldn't believe what she hearing

"Sophie says she will only answer our questions if Phil is doing the asking"

"Oh really, what does he have to do with any of this?"

"According to Zain, nothing he just spoke to her for a minute at the school, he didn't even bring her to the station, the two of them drove the suspect here"

"You mean my cousin" Sam replied quietly

"Yes, your cousin. So what do we do now then?"

"Send him in here, if she will only talk to him then he had better be the one to do the asking"

"Yes Guv" Jo replied walking quickly out of the office and towards Phil

"She wants to see you again" she said as she pulled a piece of paper from his hands

"Oi you ever heard of paper cuts, that really hurt" Phil exclaimed angrily

"Oh poor baby"

"Why do I need to see her anyway? I haven't moved for the last half an hour"

"She will tell you and Phil remember to annunciate"

"Annunciate?" Phil questioned

"Yeah, speak loudly and clearly. Some of us want to know what is happening with the two of you"

"Shut up Jo" Phil grumbled as he got up from his chair and headed to her office once again

Jo laughed as she wandered off to perch on the end of Zain's desk

"Show number three, about to begin" he said with a laugh

"Definitely" Jo replied, trying to hold back on her laughter, at least until he was inside the office, but it was no use

Phil could hear the two of them giggling away and he turned to stare at them, but that only made them laugh harder, he looked at his watch, 12.30pm, he still had at least five hours until this day was over, he should have stayed at home. He reached out to knock on the door and then entered, wondering what he had done wrong now.

Sam looked up as Phil opened the door, she looked at him closely, wishing that she could run to him and tell him all the things that she used to, but now that was all just a wish. So she sighed and said "Sophie Roberts, apparently she will only speak to you. Jo and Zain tried, but she will only answer any questions that you ask"

"Well at least someone likes me then" Phil muttered under his breath

"She is in the interview room, please find out what is going on with this case. If we could I would like the truth sometime today"

"Yes Guv" he replied and turned to leave the room, leaving Sam alone with her thoughts.

"Well that was a poor show, not a raised voice in sight" Jo groaned to Zain

"There will be another one, you can count on it, wait until he has interviewed the girl"

"Good point, come on then you, lets go get some lunch and you can tell me more of your big brave Zain undercover stories" Jo said teasingly

"I am brave" Zain protested poking his tongue out at her

"Did I say that you weren't? Come on I'm hungry" Jo said laughing as she pulled Zain up by his arm and practically dragged him out the door

Sam looked up hearing the laughter coming from outside, she watched as Jo and Zain left the office together, giggling and poking each other, she felt a pang in the chest, for not that long ago she would have been able to act like that with Phil, now she was stuck in this office alone, and she had no-one to blame but herself.

Phil sighed as he left the interview room, he had been in there for just over an hour and in that time Sophie had answered each question that he had put to her. Without hesitation she had told him that she had first slept with Derek Nixon six months ago, he had been at the school for the past eight months after returning from Brazil. He had offered her private teaching after drama classes and one thing had led to another and then it had continued. Finally this morning her mother had caught her vomiting in the bathroom before school and Sophie had felt the need to tell the truth. How was he going to tell Sam about this? He didn't need to wait long, she was sitting in his seat at his desk waiting.

"Well how did it go?"

"There is the tape Guv, unfortunately he is looking guilty in my opinion"

"Unfortunately we don't deal in your opinions here DS Hunter we need evidence" Sam replied sarcastically "Zain and Jo have spoken to Derek and he said that he has never slept with her and therefore the baby cannot be his but another student in Sophie's class, a Thomas Long"

"And you believe him?"

"We need evidence, proof of a crime. It doesn't matter what I or even you believe"

"So you want me back on the case then?"

"Yes, because I want the truth, take Zain with you down to the school and search the office and Sophie's locker. Obviously Sophie trusts you, why I don't know?"

"Perhaps she can trust me not to hurt her, it is possible, even if others can't" Phil replied angrily as he turned and stormed out

"Even if others can't" Sam whispered to herself as she watched him leave, how did she end up here? Alone in an empty office with the possibility of having to charge her cousin with abuse and without her best friend by her side, what was the truth? How was she going to fix this mess?

**What is Sam going to do next? I haven't written the next chapter but hopefully I will have time over the weekend and it will be updated on either Monday or Tuesday! Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter!**


	6. What Is The Truth? Does Anyone Know?

**Thanks to my reviewers, in particular Gemz, Laura, Elz and Barb! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! You may wonder if Sam and Phil will ever stop being angry with one another, I could tell you but that would spoil the rest of the story! Hope that you like this one! **

**Chapter 6 – What Is The Truth? Does Anyone Know?**

Phil pushed open the door to the canteen, noticing both Zain and Jo sitting in the corner engrossed in conversation. Phil shook his head, if it wasn't for something that he knew about Jo then he would have been certain that there was more to their relationship than just friendship. But then he had acted like that with Sam long before anything had ever happened, well long before anything had been screwed up.

"So there I was with a gun in my face and no back up in sight" Zain said to Jo excitedly

"Is he exaggerating Sarge?" Jo asked as Phil approached the two of them

"Yes probably. But he did do a great job. Perhaps she should promote him" Phil replied quickly

"She does have a name" Jo said sticking up for Sam

"Yeah, I know its dragon lady" Phil replied sarcastically

"Phil" Jo said angrily

"Anyway on order from above I'm to take you Zain with me back to the school" Phil said changing the subject, it would be just his luck today for Sam to be behind him whilst he was speaking about her

"Can I finish my lunch first?"

"You were going to have lunch an hour ago, why are you still eating?"

"We had to interview Nixon first"

"Yeah and I had to interview Sophie, was she too much of a handful for the two of you?"

"No, she just liked you, didn't she Zain?" Jo said teasingly

"Obviously" Zain said as he tried to stuff the rest of his sandwich into his mouth

"I am very charming you know" Phil protested "Come on then, she needs a result by the end of the day"

"See you later then Jo" Zain said as he followed behind Phil

Phil sighed as he opened the car and climbed in, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be on this case or not.

"Good day then mate?" Zain questioned, already knowing the answer

"You know it isn't" Phil grumbled back

"So what are we looking for then?"

"According to her, we need evidence of some sort. The statement by Sophie isn't enough alone. We have to find the other student, who he claimed is the father of her baby"

"Who? Thomas Long?"

"Yeah that's him, if he exists that is. I rang the school and they are expecting us, we are to talk to the head teacher when we get there" Phil explained

"Hi I'm DS Hunter and this is DC Nadir we are from Sun Hill CID, I believe that you are expecting us" Phil said to the receptionist once they arrived at the school

"Yes, we are. Ms Mulberry will see you both now. Her office is third on the right"

"Thank you" Zain replied and the two of them headed down the corridor, both wondering what she had to say about Mr Nixon.

Sam looked up as the doors to CID swung open, she smiled as Jo entered the room, obviously Phil had managed to listen to her this time and had taken Zain to find more information, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was really happening. This man that Sophie had described was nothing like the cousin that she knew, he had always been so friendly and so hard working. Sam sighed as she started to read more of her paperwork, soon enough she would know the truth. Phil would be able to find out, or at least she hoped he could.

"I told you he didn't exist" Phil said to Zain as they left Ms Mulberry's office

"He did exist, but three years ago" Zain said "You aren't completely right"

"Close enough" Phil said laughing

Ms Mulberry had been very helpful to their case, she had informed them that Mr Nixon had worked at the school three years ago before taking a sabbatical to Brazil for the past couple of years. One of his students from his drama class back then had been called Thomas Long, he was a very talented performer and since then had gone on to perform in America. However there was no Thomas Long at Harvey Wallace now.

"Well that gives us enough information to re-interview him, find out why he is lying about him" Zain said as they left the school grounds

"Yeah, I guess it does" Phil replied, as he noticed a young woman and a child of about three years old standing next to their car

"Who is that?" Zain asked quietly

"Don't look at me. I don't know her"

"Hi, are you the police" the girl asked quietly

"Yeah, we are DS Hunter, DC Nadir from Sun Hill. How can we help you?"

"It's more that I can help you. I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Nash. I was a student here three years ago"

"Right" Phil replied, he was confused

"I heard that you are investigating the drama teacher about some accusations"

"Yes we are" Zain answered

"How do you know this?" Phil questioned, no-one that he knew of had released any information to the public

"I was at the shops about an hour ago and I overheard some of the mother's chatting. You should know this isn't the first time that Mr Nixon has slept with one of his students"

"It isn't?" Phil asked, still confused, but just perhaps understanding what this woman was telling them

"No and I know this because he slept with me, while I was a student here and this is his son" Rebecca replied quickly

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, he was astonished, he hadn't believed that Derek was innocent, but another person too?

"What sort of question is that? Of course I am sure. I was sixteen and he was my drama teacher, he offered me private classes after school and we slept together, on numerous occasions. When I discovered I was pregnant I told him and he refused to believe me, he said that I had slept with another student, Thomas his name was and then when I refused to keep my mouth shut, he had me transferred for behavioural reasons. Then when Steven was born I tried to get into contact with him, but he was gone, no where to be found. It wasn't until today that I heard his name and realised that he had done the same thing to someone else"

"I'm sorry" Phil replied "Would you be prepared to make a statement down at the station about this? Even have a DNA test for Steven?"

"Yes, I have spent the last three years trying to find out why he did what he did to me. I'm not going to leave until I have an answer now"

"Thank you. Please follow us to the station" Zain replied as he unlocked the car

Phil sighed as he watched Rebecca walk back to her car, she was a nineteen year old girl who had been through so much, yet somehow she had the strength to come forward and reveal the truth. Phil and Zain both sat in silence as Zain drove back to the station, Phil was lost in thoughts of how he was going to tell Sam about the latest discovery, that the evidence had been found and that her cousin wasn't the person that she thought he was and Zain he was wondering what was going to happen when Phil confronted Sam and how he could make sure that both himself and Jo were nearby.

"Take Rebecca through to the interview room" Phil said to Zain as they arrived back in the yard "I'll join you in a minute, I just need to do something first"

"Sure Phil, I'll see you in a bit" Zain replied as Phil headed quickly inside. Zain knew what Phil was going to do and he was glad that he wasn't the one who was going to do it, he wanted to find out what was going to happen, but decided against following and headed towards Rebecca

Phil took a deep breath and knocked on Sam's door

"Come in" she called from inside

"Guv, I need to speak to you" Phil said quietly

"Sure Phil, what is it?" Sam replied apprehensively, she could see that Phil was worried about something

"Your cousin, he isn't who you think he is"

"What do you mean?" Sam replied angrily

"Sophie isn't the only student, there is another one, from three years ago" Phil said softly, he wasn't enjoying telling Sam this

"Three years ago?" Sam questioned

"Her name is Rebecca, we met her outside the school. She is here in the station, waiting to make a statement. But her story is exactly the same as what Sophie told me earlier" Phil said as he watched a look of shock appear on Sam's face

"What about Thomas Long?"

"He was a student at Harvey Wallace, but three years ago. Rebecca says that Derek claimed that he was the father of Rebecca's baby and not him. Just like what he told Jo and Zain earlier. I'm sorry Guv. But I think he is a liar"

"I need you to interview Derek again, tell Jo to take Rebecca's statement" Sam replied quickly, trying to take in the information that Phil had just told her and also to try and keep her composure in front of Phil.

"Yes Guv" Phil replied, he knew that Sam was just managing to hold herself together in front of him, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't. The pain of her rejection still felt very real to him, even if she thought it was hate. He turned and walked out of her office, leaving Sam alone and headed downstairs, he was determined to get a confession out of Derek, not only for Sophie and Rebecca but for Sam too.

**Did you see the twist in the story coming? Please review! **


	7. Insults and Revelations

**Here is the next chapter of For The Past! Thanks to Gemz, Ruth, Sam, Laura, Amy and Becca for reviewing chapter 6! Hope that you like this one! Let me know!**

**Chapter 7 – Insults and Revelations**

Sam watched as Phil left her office, she couldn't believe what he had just told her. Her cousin hadn't just ruined one life, he had ruined two. Phil hadn't gloated, it was the first time in a long time that he had visited her office and the two of them hadn't traded insults. She had wanted to thank him, she had wanted to fall into his arms and bury her head in this chest and cry, but she couldn't. Her heart had wanted her to move, but like usual her head had stopped her. She sighed and turned her attention to her paperwork and hoped that the words on the page would fill her head and all of her other thoughts would disappear.

Zain left Rebecca in the interview room with Emma and headed out to find Jo. He headed into custody, where he found both Jo and Phil speaking in the corner of the room.

"So you are to take Rebecca's statement and then take both her and Steven to St Hugh's for the DNA test" Phil told Jo

"Sure Sarge, will do"

"What am I doing then mate?" Zain asked as he approached the two of them

"We have the joy of reinterviewing our suspect and talking to him about Rebecca"

"What fun" Zain replied laughing

"So we will debrief later then" Phil said as he turned towards the custody desk

"I'll see you then Phil" Jo said and then added "How did the DI take the news?"

"I'm not sure, she was pretty shocked as anyone would be. We really need to find out what is going on here"

"Yes we do" Jo replied, glancing at Zain and rolling her eyes, Zain tried to control himself, but a small laugh came out

"Ready then?" Phil said to Zain as Smithy led Derek to the interview room, Zain turned towards Phil and nodded, this was going to be a very interesting interview.

"Interview with Derek Nixon, commencing at 3:40pm, present are the suspect Derek Nixon, his lawyer Peter Jackson, DC Zain Nadir and myself DS Phil Hunter" Phil said as he sat down in front of Derek

"So how is my cousin?" Derek asked sarcastically

"We ask the questions here, not you" Phil snapped back at him "Leave her out of this"

"Earlier you were interviewed and claimed that Sophie Roberts was not carrying your baby, but another students" Zain said continuing

"We went to the school, Thomas Long isn't a student there anymore"

"Well aren't you clever" Derek said, as he clapped slowly "You still have no proof that I slept with her, her statement isn't enough"

"No but her statement coupled with someone else's is" Zain replied

"You should learn to keep away from young girls, get a girlfriend your own age perhaps?" Phil said

"No comment" Derek replied

"Rebecca Nash"

"Who?" Derek asked

"Rebecca Nash, a nineteen year old that we met outside Harvey Wallace today. She was there with her three year old son, a son she says is yours"

"I don't think so"

"You might as well give up now, Rebecca has agreed to have her son DNA tested to prove that you are the father. When the results come back it won't matter what you have to say, we will know the truth" Phil said leaning closer towards Derek

"Well aren't you clever. I can see what my cousin saw in you" Derek said with a smirk and a laugh

"Do you think that this is funny? These are serious charges, these girls trusted you and what did you do? You broke that trust" Phil said, he was dangerously close to losing his patience

"Mr Nixon do you have anything to say or are we just wasting our time?" Zain said interrupting, he could see the anger rising in Phil's face

"No comment"

"Interview suspended at 4pm" Zain said as he clicked the tape off and made his way to the door

"We will be back again, you aren't going to get away with this" Phil said as he turned

"I'm looking forward to it" Derek said with a smile

"Well that was a waste of time" Zain grumbled as Phil slammed the door behind him

"Not necessarily" Jo said appearing from around the corner

"What do you mean? You have only had twenty minutes, you can't have taken the statement and have the results of the test back yet, can you?" Phil questioned

"No, but Rebecca's statement is dynamite, practically identical to the statement that you took from Sophie this morning"

"And we are sure that the two of them have never met and this isn't a vendetta against him?" Phil asked Jo, hoping that perhaps this was just someone's idea of a joke

"Positive" Jo said firmly "PC Keane has taken Rebecca to St Hugh's we should have the results soon"

'So what do we tell the DI then?" Zain questioned

"Nothing, the less she knows the better. We don't want to tell her anything unless we are positive" Phil said quickly

Sam looked up as Jo, Zain and Phil wandered back into CID, all three of them had stern looks on their faces. She waited, hoping that one of them would appear at her door, but nothing happened. Each of them went their separate ways and Sam returned to her papers.

About an hour later Jo's telephone rang and she answered it quickly and whispered her replies. It didn't go unnoticed by Phil or Zain, Jo looked up at both of them and mouthed "Briefing room"

Jo hung up the phone and walked towards the briefing room with Zain and Phil close behind her. Phil closed the door and looked towards Jo

"So?" he said

"It's a match. Derek Nixon is the father of Rebecca Nash's son" Jo said with a sigh

"I guess that means it is likely that he is the father of Sophie's baby too" Zain added

"Then we charge him, there is nothing else to do. We have the evidence that she wanted" Phil said angrily and stormed out of the room heading towards the stairs

"I think we had better follow him" Zain said to Jo

"Yes, before he punches someone"

Sam heard the door slam and caught sight of Phil storming down the stairs, followed quickly by Jo and Zain, who both had worried looks on their faces. Not one of them had told her what was going on, obviously it wasn't something that she would want to know, but she couldn't help but wonder what was happening. She picked up one of her pieces of paper and headed down towards custody, she needed to speak to Smithy about a case that they had dealt with a couple of days ago.

"I told you we would be back" Phil said as he pulled Derek towards the interview room "DNA doesn't lie, does it Dad?" Phil said sarcastically

Sam pushed open the door to custody and found herself face to face with her cousin. What had Phil just said? DNA didn't lie, he was guilty.

Phil caught sight of Sam out of the corner of his eye, she had heard what he said. This wasn't exactly the way he had wanted to tell her, he tried to shove Derek into the interview room before he caught sight of Sam, but it was too late.

"Perfect Samantha, I was wondering when you would come and see me" Derek yelled towards her "Not the cousin that you wanted everyone to know that you were related too, someone who has a baby by a nineteen year old"

"Leave her alone" Phil said interrupting

"Is that a confession then Mr Nixon?" Zain asked

"I'm not sure, there is no tape recorder is there Samantha?"

"Don't speak to her like that, she doesn't deserve it" Phil said angrily

"That's right you still love her don't you? Well I wonder what Sammie has told you about herself, she hasn't always been so clever, when we were children"

"I said leave her alone" Phil said again, this time shoving him into the wall

Sam could feel everyone looking at her and her cheeks began to burn. She had to get out of here, she turned and ran out of custody towards her office, where she could lock herself away.

Phil watched as Sam disappeared, it was then that he realised that he couldn't stand seeing her like this, it didn't make him happy to see her upset anymore, in fact it made him upset as well. This wasn't the past any longer and it was for the past that he needed to follow her and make sure that she was alright.

"Hold him" he said to Zain, as he turned and disappeared down the corridor

Sam reached her office and slammed the door behind her, her cousin was guilty, he had children, he had ruined young girl's lives and for what, for himself. She felt sick, her stomach churned and she coughed violently tasting something horrible. There was a knock at her door, she had an idea of who it might be, but she didn't want anyone to see her like this, let alone him.

"Go away" she mumbled

"Sam it's me, Phil. I just want to see if you are alright?"

Sam walked towards the door and flung it open

"Am I alright? Is that a real question that you are asking? My cousin is, is, I can't even say it and here you are following me to ask how I am? What do you want Phil? Do you enjoy seeing me upset? Is that what our relationship has become?" Sam yelled towards him

Phil looked at Sam closely, he was shocked about what she had just said, is that what she really thought of him? He held his arms out towards her, hoping that she would realise that he wasn't enjoying this. But she pushed him away and reaching for her keys she then turned towards the stairs and raced down them. Phil automatically reached inside his pocket, checked that his keys were also there and followed her, he wasn't going to let her do anything stupid.

Sam reached the yard out of breath, her heart was pounding, she just had to get out of here, she shoved the key into the lock and pulled open the door. She knew that he was still behind her, but she didn't want to know, she couldn't break down the barriers she had made against him. She pulled the car into reverse and sped out of the yard, she just wanted to disappear, forget that this day had ever happened.

**Will Phil catch up with Sam? Will she let Phil give her a hug? Review and you will find out! I am not sure how many chapters are left! But I have this next week off from Uni so I will be able to write a bit! I hope!**


	8. Following

**Hi everyone! Here is the latest chapter of For The Past! Thanks to Gemz, Laura, Amy and Sam for reviewing chapter 7! They are always so appreciated and make me smile! Please let me know if you like this one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Gemz (gemidodger)! Without her my stories would never get written! Hope that you like it huni!**

**Chapter 8 – Following**

Phil watched as Sam sped out of the yard, tears streaming down her face. He raced over towards his car and flung the door open, he didn't know where she was going, but he knew that she shouldn't be alone. Even if she thought it was best, he accelerated rapidly and his tyres squealed as he drove out into the street. He quickly spotted her car, turning left and followed her, he wondered if she had realised that he was still behind her and perhaps if she even cared.

Sam wiped one of the tears from her face, using the sleeve of her jacket, but no sooner had she done that, it had been replaced by a fresh one. Eventually she decided to give up and took some deep breaths, she didn't want to have an accident after all, that would just make the day even worse. She glanced in her rear vision mirror and for the first time noticed a familiar person right behind her, she couldn't stand him being behind her, why was he still there? She couldn't work it out, for the past couple of months they had barely spoken, he had just left her alone and been with Zain constantly, why was he chasing her now? What horrible news had he forgot to tell her now?

Phil gripped the steering wheel tightly, he still hadn't worked out where Sam was heading for, he thought that he had perhaps caught her eye for a second, but she hadn't made any realisation towards him. He continued to follow her along the busy road, still wondering where she was going. Suddenly he noticed her speed into a side street, he was in the next lane and could not get across to continue to be behind her. He cursed and slammed his hands on the steering wheel, he couldn't believe that he had lost her, he quickly took the next turn and hoped that he would be able to head her off. But the street was empty, there was no sign of her anywhere. He pulled his car into the first available space and threw the door open, she must have stopped somewhere.

Sam pulled the car into a side street and turned off the car, she sat there for a moment, suddenly realising where she had ended up. She pulled her keys out of the ignition and climbed out, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked around and turned behind her, there was no sign of Phil, she must have lost him. She sighed and pulled her coat tightly around her, she crossed the road and headed into the park. She walked past mothers playing with their children and couples walking along hand in hand. She found the first available bench and sat down, she tried to think of anything, anything other than who her cousin had become. But it was no use, her cousin was someone that she spent her working life trying to catch and punish. How could she be related to someone like that? Someone so cold and heartless, but she wasn't the most warm person around either, she had barely bonded with her own daughter and had thrown away her relationship with Phil because he had shown her love. Perhaps she did share some of her cousin's characteristics. She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and she began to sob uncontrollably.

Phil walked into the street next to the park and he noticed Sam's car, parked crookedly against the curb. He ran towards it hoping that she would be inside, but the car was empty. He crossed the road and walked into the park, perhaps she had come here, it was a peaceful place to think after all, and Phil admitted to himself that she did have a lot to think about. He wandered through the people staying close to the pavement. Then he caught sight of a blonde figure, sitting alone on a bench, her body shaking. He walked towards her, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Sam" he said quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"What are you doing here Phil?" Sam replied between sobs

"I followed you. I'm sorry about Derek. I didn't want you to find out like that" he said as he sat down behind her

"How did you want me to find out? Did you want to be the one to tell me? Have something to chuck in my face?" she replied, somewhat angrily as she tried to stop the tears from falling

"Is that really what you think of me Sam? That I would deliberately set out to hurt you that I planned to arrest your cousin. Believe me, I would have much rather arrested anyone else's relation but yours"

"My family, how am I going to tell my family about this? My aunt, my grandmother" Sam said realising that she had no idea how she would be able to do this, she began to sob harder, the tears running down her face, taking the rest of her mascara with it

"You will work it out Sam, you always do" Phil said as he reached for her hand

"Don't Phil, just don't" she replied as she snatched her hand back out from underneath his

"Why? I am only trying to be here for you?"

"I know that, but" she started to say

"But what?"

"All this, it is too complicated. You have hardly spoken to me at all lately. You spend all your time with Zain, you never listen to what I tell you to do, and you are always late" Sam tried to explain to him

"Have you spoken to me Sam? Actually remembered who I am, I have known you for five years Sam or have you forgotten?"

"No of course I haven't forgotten" Sam snapped back at him

"Then we are both in the wrong, but for what it is worth I'm sorry Sam, I really am. I didn't want him to be guilty"

"It isn't your fault" she replied between sniffles "Your cousin isn't the father of two underage girl's children"

"No, he isn't. But people aren't perfect, I mean I should know. Everything is going to be OK" Phil said as he wrapped his arms around Sam tightly

Sam felt those strong arms wrap around her once again, she breathed in the smell of him, just as intoxicating as it ever was, like she had many times before, when Abi was missing, when she lost her baby and when she thought that her life had been over. The last time was when she had announced that she would be the DI, she hadn't realised until then how much she truly missed him, how much she did need him in her life. She pulled away from him and looked at him closely.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I don't think that I deserve it" Sam said quietly

"**For the past**"

"For the past?" Sam questioned

"For my friend, the woman who would tell me off and then the next minute would giggle and smile at me. The woman who could tell me anything and did"

"That is all in the past tense Phil, I am still here you know, I haven't left"

"Yeah, I know" he said and then hesitated

"But things are different now" Sam said finishing his sentence "Everything is different now" she finished with a sigh

"It doesn't have to be" Phil said quietly

"What we could go back to the way things were, the friendship that we shared?" Sam asked as she finally managed to stop crying

"Well maybe you could stop pulling me into your office everyday and yelling at me? And perhaps tell me where you sent Lover-boy off to?"

"Perhaps I could do better than that. I don't hate you Phil, how could I?" she whispered

Sam looked straight at him, he was listening intently to what she was telling him, she decided then to make this day better than what it had been. For once in her life, let her heart decide her actions, she moved closer to him closing the space between them. She placed one hand on his cheek and then kissed him, softly at first but then let her tongue explore his mouth.

Phil watched as Sam moved closer to him, he wasn't sure what she was doing and as she began to kiss him he wondered if this was the right thing to be doing, after all her cousin was in police custody and she had been crying hysterically when he found her, no less than ten minutes ago. But as he felt her kiss him more deeply he kissed her back, running his hand up her arm and grazing her neck. Then all of a sudden she pulled away and the two of them were left looking at one another, each waiting for the other to say something.

**I just had to leave it there! Another cliff hanger! What will they say? Hmm I'm not sure yet! Review and you will find out! **


	9. Conversations In The Park

**Here is the next chapter of For The Past! Thanks to Laura, Amy, Gemz, SP-always and Sam for reviewing!**

**For my Huxon twin as a celebration of her one year on fan fiction! You know who you are!**

**Chapter 9 – Conversations In The Park**

Jo and Zain pushed open the doors to CID, glancing towards Sam's office, they had both watched as she ran out of custody and Phil had followed. Zain had, had his hands full with Derek, who had obviously decided that if he was going to be guilty then he was going to try his best to wreck Sam's life as well. Eventually they had gotten him back into his cell, and had told everyone to ignore what he was saying about the DI, because it wasn't too pleasant. They knocked on the door, expecting Sam to be inside, they hadn't seen her disappear out of the station.

"Where is she?" Jo asked Zain, with a confused look

"Don't know" Zain replied as he turned to leave the room, he looked towards Phil's desk "With him, perhaps?" Zain continued as he pointed towards Phil's empty desk

"Ooh, now that is interesting. Jo said with a laugh

"Where could they have gone?" Zain wondered

"No idea, but we are detectives, we should be able to find them"

"Yeah, but they are an inspector and sergeant" Zain said sarcastically

"Doesn't make them any better than us, you are the one with the undercover experience, I am sure that you can find them, brave one"

"Shut it Jo" Zain said with a laugh

The two of them headed downstairs and towards the yard, they noticed that two of the cars were missing from their usual parking places, Zain noticed Smithy climbing out of one of the area cars and wandered over towards him.

"Have you seen the DI? Or Phil by any chance?" Zain asked casually

"No, not lately, what is going on?" Smithy questioned

Zain bit the bottom of his lip and wondered if he should tell Smithy what was going on, he took a deep breath and began to speak

"The man you arrested at Harvey Wallace this morning, he is the DI's cousin. He is also most definitely guilty of what he has been accused of" Jo said before Zain could get the words out

"Sam accidentally ran into him in custody, we aren't sure why she was there, but he didn't have some nice things to say and she ran off, we assumed back to her office, but we have been up there, and both her and Phil are nowhere to be seen" Zain finished

"And there are two cars missing" Jo said as she pointed to the empty spaces

"Right" Smithy said as he tried to take in this latest information

"Sarge, what about that car we saw speeding down near Canley Park, I said at the time that it looked like one of ours, but you just ignored me, or perhaps didn't hear" Reg said as he climbed out of the passenger seat

"Ignored, most likely" Jo whispered in Zain's ear, as he tried to stifle out his laughter

"Try Canley Park then and if you are right, always know to listen to Reg" Smithy said with a smile and turned towards the doors, "By the way, if the DI, Phil and now you two are not in the station is there anyone who can solve any other crimes in CID?"

Zain and Jo looked at one another and smiled, then at the same time announced "Terry and Mickey are there"

"And Sarge we are investigating a crime" Jo said with a laugh and then lowered her voice so only Zain could hear "The disappearance of the two lovers and we want to know what is going on"

"Too right" Zain said with a laugh as he unlocked the doors and climbed in. He started the car and headed towards the park wondering what they would find and if Reg had been right all along.

Sam looked at Phil, he hadn't said anything, neither had she. She didn't actually know what to say, but she knew that kissing him just then had made her feel much better. Her cousin had slipped to the back of her mind, she leant in again towards him, but he turned his face away from her.

"Wait Sam" he said quietly "You said friendship before, that was much more than a friendly kiss. That was a"

"Romania kiss" Sam said finishing his sentence for him again

"I can finish my own sentences" Phil said as he turned back towards her

"I know that you can, but you weren't exactly telling me anything"

"This is confusing Sam, your cousin is at the nick, you are scared again, I follow you to make sure that you don't do anything stupid and somehow we end up kissing. Right after you tell me that you don't hate me, which is pretty much what I thought that you felt about me lately. Especially with our office conversations lately"

"I like punctuality Phil, you of all people should know that" she replied as she stood up, obviously kissing Phil at that moment had been a mistake, she turned and walked away

Phil watched as Sam started to head away from him, he really didn't get her sometimes, she hadn't walked far away from him, so he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him and back to the bench.

Sam landed back on the bench with a bump, she turned around to face Phil and looked at him again. She had kissed him, and had tried to another time and he hadn't done anything.

"I know that you like punctuality, and I also know that you don't like to be office gossip" he said quietly

"Which is what I will be now thanks to him" Sam replied with a sigh

"No-one is going to believe a word that he says Sam. People at Sun Hill know you, we know that you are nothing like him"

"But Phil I think I am like him" she replied quietly staring down at her shoes

"Sam that is ridiculous. You have nothing in common with him. You care about people, he obviously doesn't"

"That is nice of you to say Phil, but what about us? You tell me that you loved me and the next day I disappear and leave you and never explain why, and recently I cannot even string a sentence together around you that doesn't involve me speaking at the top of my lungs, take the Parker case all those months ago, I have no idea why I reacted like that, you were just being you"

"Well some of that isn't your fault Sam, I did tell you that I loved you, you wanted to take things slowly, you told me that enough and I didn't listen. I just blurted it out anyway"

"Yeah I guess that you did, I never actually expected you of all people to tell me that you loved me" Sam replied as she glanced back upwards towards him

"It wasn't exactly something that I planned on doing either"

"Do you regret saying it Phil?" Sam asked wondering if she really wanted to know the answer

"Hey isn't that Phil's car" Jo said suddenly

"Looks like it. Can you see Sam's?" Zain asked as he pulled over

"Nope, but we are in the street next to the park"

"Looks like Reg was right then"

"Great that is all we need, he will be telling everyone now" Jo said sarcastically "Come on then, let's see what we can find"

"They must be here somewhere"

"Must be, will they be yelling?"

'Not sure, but I am sure that it will be a show" Zain said laughing

"Oh you are so clever" Jo replied poking him in the arm as the two of them headed into the park

**Does Phil regret telling Sam that he loved her all those months ago? What will Jo and Zain discover in the park? Review and you will find out, next chapter will be up soon x**


	10. Regrets?

**Here is the next chapter of For The Past, thanks so much to my reviewers – Gemz, Elz, Becca, SP-always, Woody2792, Laura, Lynsey, Sam and Amy!. I was overwhelmed by how many reviews I had for that last chapter! I was going to finish this story with the thing that we all love the best Sam and Phil together and that would be the happy Huxon ending in the park, however I am going to keep this one going for a little while longer! Not sure when the next chapter will be up though, because I have my final uni exams soon!**

**Chapter 10 – Regrets??**

Sam looked at Phil, waiting for an answer to her question. He hadn't said anything, he just had that look that Sam knew he had when he was deep in thought.

"No, I don't regret telling you that I loved you. Perhaps the timing was wrong" Phil said quietly

"That you loved me" Sam repeated to herself, he had used the past tense, he didn't love her anymore and now she had embarrassed herself in the worst possible way. Phil didn't love her anymore, she had missed her chance and now she had kissed him, basically admitting that she had feelings for him. Suddenly Sam felt like she had to get out of here, she had come to this place to think, but this had just made her more confused.

"I'm sorry Phil, it was wrong of me to kiss you. I need to get back to the station" she said quickly and stood up, turning to walk away back to her car

Phil watched as Sam started to walk away, it had taken him a moment to work out what had just happened. Not for the first time, he didn't understand Sam's reaction to something that he had said. Then suddenly it became clear, he was an idiot. He had said that he loved her, not that he still loved her, no matter how hard he had tried to hate her again, he had failed and now she was walking away from him again.

Sam pulled her coat tighter around her as she headed towards her car, the station now seemed the best place for her. Her quiet office which she had thought was an annoyance this morning had now become very important to her. She wiped the beginnings of tears from her eyes and then reached into her pocket, looking for her keys.

"Sam wait" Phil called loudly as he ran after her, he wasn't going to let her go this easily. He wasn't going to give up on their relationship like he had last time, just watching her walk away from him, he perhaps should have followed her then. He certainly was going to follow her now, even if it did mean another interesting car trip like the one he had taken to follow her here.

"Can you see them?" Jo asked Zain as the two of them walked through the park. Every so often one of them would stop, thinking that they had seen either Phil or Sam. But so far they hadn't had any luck.

"Nope" Zain said with a groan "Perhaps they aren't here"

"That was Sam's car. So she must be here"

"But is Phil here? I mean he could have gone anywhere" Zain said his voice laced with sarcasm

"Sam is upset, her cousin insulted her. Phil was the one who arrested him. If Sam is here then he is here somewhere that is for sure. He wouldn't have not followed her"

"I guess not, so we just keep looking then"

"Yes we do, a bit of a comedown from a Columbian drug operation isn't it?"

'Very funny Jo" Zain said trying not to laugh "This is safer though"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, if the two of them are in the middle of an argument and we turn up then it could get ugly" Jo said as they turned the corner and reached the river.

"Sam wait" Phil called again, Sam continued to walk away from Phil.

"Sam please stop"

Sam could hear that Phil was calling her, but she didn't know whether or not she should or even could turn around. She pretended to ignore him, but all of a sudden she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around.

"Jo, did you hear that?" Zain asked he looked around the park

"Hear what?" Jo asked, she hadn't heard anything

"I swear I just heard Phil"

"Where did it sound like it came from?"

"Over here I think" Zain said as he walked towards where the sound seemed to come from.

"I can't see anything"

"Wait a second, look there they are" Zain said as he pointed towards Sam and Phil

"Good work Undercover Boy"

"I do try"

"Come on, let's get closer. I want to hear what is going on" Jo continued as she headed towards the two of them, stopping and hiding behind a tree

Sam pulled her hand away from Phil and stood there looking at him.

"What is it now Phil?" she asked quietly

"Thank you for stopping" he replied with a smirk

"I didn't have much choice" Sam said sarcastically "Someone stopped me"

"To tell you that you weren't wrong to kiss me"

"I wasn't?" Sam questioned, she wondered what Phil was going to say next

"No you weren't" Phil said as he leant in closer to Sam and kissed her softly

Sam felt Phil's lips touch hers and his hands wrap around her, suddenly she felt calm again. His kiss became more passionate and soon his tongue was probing her mouth and his hands were running up and down her back. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ouch" Jo complained

"What is it?" Zain asked

"You just stood on my toe" Jo said as she began to hop up and down

"Well this wasn't my ideal hiding space" Zain said, holding out his hand to her and looking at her with a smile

"Shush we will miss something" Jo said as she turned towards where Sam and Phil had been standing and talking a minute ago. But they weren't talking now, they were locked together in a passionate embrace.

"We have missed something" Zain said disappointed as he too looked towards Sam and Phil

"Now this is interesting"

"Best Samantha and Phillip show of the day?" Zain asked

"Best one of the year" Jo said laughing as she poked Zain in the arm

Sam felt Phil move away from her, she felt breathless. Her eyes were still closed and without even realising she whispered "I love you Phil"

"I love you too Sam" Phil replied as he took hold of both of her hands

Sam opened her eyes and stared at him "You do?" she asked quietly

Phil just nodded back in reply "Of course. I never regret telling you that I love you. Perhaps I should have waited a week or two though" he continued trying not to laugh

"Yes maybe" Sam replied as a smile crossed her face, one of the first for the day

"I love when you smile Sam. I haven't seen it enough lately"

"What have I had to smile about?" Sam asked as she held onto Phil's hand tightly as she wandered towards another seat and sat down

"Getting rid of Flash Harry" Phil said as he went to sit next to Sam

"Well that is one thing" Sam said trying not to laugh

"Where did you send him off to then?" Phil asked, he had wanted to know ever since Stuart had left

"Barton Street"

"Lucky Barton Street then" Phil said laughing. Then all of a sudden he became serious "Why didn't you have me transferred Sam?" he asked

"I don't know. Perhaps I enjoyed yelling at you"

"Very funny, I am glad that I provided entertainment for you at work"

"Speaking of work Phil, we had better get back to the station. They will be wondering where we are. I don't suppose that you told anyone where you were going" Sam asked

"No. I didn't" Phil replied smirking

"Phil" Sam said as she moved to lean on his shoulder "I want to talk to Derek"

"Sam are you sure? After what he said to you earlier"

"I need to find out why he is like this. What has happened to the cousin that I knew" Sam whispered as she looked back up at Phil

"You're not speaking to him alone though. I will be there with you" Phil said as he leant down and kissed Sam again

"Thank you Phil"

"You are always welcome"

"You had better ring Zain, they might be looking for us"

"Yes Guv" Phil replied reaching into his pocket and dialling the number

"What is that vibrating noise?" Jo asked

"Shit, it is my phone"

"Well just answer it"

"It's Phil"

"Well answer it then, just be quiet about it and for heavens sake don't give it all away" Jo said angrily, she didn't want their hiding place found now

"Hello"

"Hi Zain, have you sorted out Derek? Did you get him back in his cell?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. He has calmed down a bit, I think"

"What is that echo? Where are you?"

"Bathroom mate"

"Right"

"I will be back in the station in about fifteen minutes. I will need to talk to Derek alone"

"Alone?" Zain asked, he had heard some of Phil and Sam's conversation and really knew what was going on

"Yes alone. See you then" Phil said quickly as he hung up the phone

"Everything alright?" Sam asked Phil

"Yeah I think so"

"Where was he?"

"I'm not sure, he sounded like he was closer to us than just over the phone"

"Come on then, lets get back to the station" Sam said as she stood up, still holding onto Phil's hand tightly, then kissing him softly on the cheek

**Please review! **


	11. Busted

**Here is the next chapter of For The Past! Thanks to all my reviewers, Gemz, Becca, Sam, Lynsey, Laura, Elz, Kelly and SP-always! Hope that you like it! **

**Dedicated to Gemz, hope that it is worth the wait!**

**Chapter 11 – Busted**

"So what did he say then?" Jo asked Zain impatiently

"He will be back at the station in fifteen minutes and he wants to talk to Derek alone" Zain explained

"It took us twenty to get here" Jo replied startled

"I know, we are going to have to hurry, we have to beat them back to the station"

"Did he say he was with Sam?"

"No of course not" Zain said with a laugh

"Didn't think so, I mean goodness we couldn't have them actually admit that they liked each other could we?" Jo replied sarcastically

"But Sam told you this morning about Phil and her relationship"

"Yeah, months after, when there was nothing going on apart from unresolved sexual tension flying around the office"

"Well, what did you expect? An announcement in a briefing? This is Sam and Phil" Zain said as he ducked out from behind the tree

"I don't think so, hurry up then" called Jo who was already pacing towards the car

"I'm coming, I don't want to get this suit dirty, do you know how much it cost?" Zain grumbled

"You have been spending far too much time with Phil, pretty boy" Jo replied as she ruffled his hair

"Very funny" Zain said with a laugh "I wasn't the one who suggested hiding behind a tree, was I?"

"Where else were we going to hide? Under a park bench? Come on Zain, you wouldn't have wanted to miss this? Would you?" Jo said as they reached the car

"I guess not, I wouldn't have believed you if you had have told me" Zain replied as he unlocked the car, glancing upwards he noticed Phil and Sam walking hand in hand towards Sam's car, which was next to where they were standing, separated by only one other car.

"Jo, don't turn around" Zain whispered, trying to catch her attention

"What? Why? What is going on?" Jo asked confused

"Lovers, behind you, heading this way"

"Really Zain" she replied as she rolled her eyes "That is a funny joke, but I am not buying it" Jo said sarcastically as she turned around and then got the fright of her life.

Zain laughed quietly "That will teach you, not to trust me. Now hide"

"Where do you suggest we do that?"

"Behind the car" Zain said slowly

Jo ran quickly to the back of the car, almost slipping over Zain and then hid next to him.

"If we get caught, this is all your fault" she whispered

"My fault?" Zain asked disbelievingly

"Yes" Jo said flatly

"Why? I didn't suggest following them" he complained

"But you parked the car, now shut up"

Sam had hold of Phil's hand tightly, she was beginning to feel a little nervous about going back to the station, she didn't exactly know what Derek had been saying about her. But if Phil was going to be there, she couldn't help but feel a little bit better. For years he had been there, to help her through her darkest days and this day was certainly one of them. She glanced towards Phil and smiled at him, as if by way of just showing him how much she actually loved him, and she wasn't afraid to show him anymore.

Phil looked down at Sam who seemed to be smiling back up at him happily, he couldn't help but smile back at her. It was strange, whenever she was happy, he seemed to feel happier too. The anger that he had felt towards her recently had disappeared, if he actually admitted the truth then he had only pretended to hate her, as a cover for his true feelings, he loved her and had for as long as he could remember now. He continued walking towards Sam's car which was parked right next to the park entrance, his of course was further away in the next street. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye and stopped still. He swore that he had just seen both Zain and Jo racing to hide behind an all too familiar silver car.

Sam felt Phil stop suddenly, jolting her arm back towards him

"What is it?" she asked worriedly

"I think we have been watched" Phil replied

"Watched? What do you mean?" Sam said looking shocked

"Look at that car over there" Phil said as he pointed in the direction of Jo and Zain "Does that look familiar?"

"What car?" Sam asked, then answered her own question "That is Zain's, isn't it?"

"I knew he wasn't in the bathroom, that echo sounded all wrong?" Phil exclaimed

"What do you mean echo?" Sam asked confused

"They obviously followed me, who followed you" Phil explained

"But how? They didn't see either of us leave. Did they?"

"Well someone must have, that is it I am going over there" Phil said as he started towards the car

But this time it was he who was jolted backwards, as Sam hadn't moved forward.

"I have a better idea" she said with a mischievous smile "Just follow my lead"

"So your not angry that they have been spying on us? What about that station gossip?" Phil questioned

"Saves us telling them later, this will get them to come out though, just wait. One of them at least, trust me" she replied as she leant over towards Phil and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What are you up to Sam?" Phil asked cheekily as the two of them got closer to the car

"You will find out" Sam said with a smile

"Are they coming?" Zain asked quietly

"I wouldn't have a clue" Jo replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes "I assume that they are still coming closer to us, so perhaps you should just stay quiet"

"We can't stay here forever though"

Jo looked towards Zain and just glared at him, next time she was spying on superior officers, she wouldn't be taking Zain.

Sam and Phil walked closer to the cars, still holding one another's hand, Phil was wondering what Sam had in mind to get Jo and Zain to reveal themselves, but luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"So Phil, since we are being honest about things today, there is some new news that I should be telling you" Sam said loudly winking towards Phil

"Really?" Phil asked inquisitively

"You are going to have a new DS to work alongside with" Sam stated as they reached the car, standing only a few feet away from Jo and Zain

"Who is it then?" Phil asked with a wink, he was beginning to have an idea of who it was going to be

"Well it all depends on whether or not he passes his exams. But the DCI and I had a meeting about him this morning and we both agree. It's going to be Zain" Sam said finishing with a smile, then mouthing "Just wait"

"Me" Zain replied as he popped out from behind the car, shrugging off Jo's arm, which was trying to hold him down

"DC Nadir, what on earth are you doing here?" Sam asked angrily

"This is a funny bathroom" Phil said joining in with Sam's anger

"Umm, I am investigating a bag snatch" Zain replied quickly, amazed that he could think so quickly

"And why are you hiding behind the car?" Sam asked, just managing to keep a straight face

"Surveillance?" Zain replied cautiously

"Jo, you might as well show your face" Phil said sarcastically

Jo appeared from behind the car, pointing her finger at Zain "This is all your fault, if you had stayed hidden"

"No, it isn't" Sam replied flatly

"I saw the two of you, remember we are police officers, our eyes never miss a thing" Phil replied with a smile

"No, you just miss your feelings for each other" Jo said with a smirk

"I heard that DC Masters" Sam said, as she began to giggle "Station both of you"

"You heard her" Phil replied as he stuck his tongue out at the two of them

"Love must be in the air" Jo said to Zain as they climbed into the car

"Love must be in the air what?" Zain replied

"What do you mean what?" Jo asked

"I'm your Sergeant now" Zain said with a laugh

"Just drive, besides you have exams that need passing first" Jo replied

Sam kissed Phil softly on the cheek as the two of them separated to their cars, "See you back at the station" she whispered

"See you there, and don't worry about Derek, I will sort him out for you"

"Phil" Sam said groaning

"What?" he asked, as he winked at her and turned towards the street where his car was parked, Sam watched him leave and wondered what would happen when she spoke to Derek.

**Please review x **


	12. My Cousin, My Dilemma

**Here is the latest chapter of For The Past, sorry that it took so long but I have had two exams this week, one today which was horrid! So please make me smile with a review! I came straight home from the exam and wrote this! A few more chapters to come I think, next chapter shouldn't be so long coming, I have already started it! Thanks to Gemz, SP-always, Elz, Laura, Kelly and Lynsey this chapter is for you all!**

**Special mention to Gemz (just cause and she has been waiting patiently for this, and I accidentally deleted half of the VERY VERY long review that I wrote for her and cause she always makes me smile!) and to Elz (I miss our msn conversations lots, silly time difference between England and Australia!)**

**Chapter 12 – My Cousin, My Dilemma**

Sam sighed as she pulled into the yard back at Sun Hill, she parked the car and glanced at her reflection in the rear view mirror, she was a mess, literally a mess. Her mascara was gone, all that was left was a few tear stained blotches under her eyes, her cropped blonde hair was completely out of place. She smiled though, at the fact that Phil hadn't told her what she looked like and neither had those other two, who obviously had too much time on their hands today if they could follow her and Phil. She fished around in the glove box of her car and managed to find an old takeaway napkin and a bottle of water, she poured the water onto the napkin and wiped at her face softly, removing any trace of her sadness or perhaps shock, she couldn't let Derek see that he had done this to her. She ran her hands through her hair and straightened it back into its usual position.

She then looked up and out of the car and jumped slightly, Phil was standing next to the car, smiling at her. Sam smiled back at him and pressed the automatic window down, "What are you doing?" Sam asked

"Watching you" Phil replied with a smile

"Had you told me I looked like a fright then I would already be in the station"

"I didn't notice"

"Typical" Sam replied sarcastically

"What's typical?" Jo asked as she and Zain approached Sam and Phil

"Nothing" Phil answered quickly

Sam smiled and closed the window, then climbed out of the car and stood next to the three of them. Jo smiled towards her and Sam smiled back, she then lowered her voice and said "What happened at the park stays at the park. Including the high jinx of the two of you and your behind the car hiding"

"Yes Guv" came two replies, one from Jo and one from Zain

"Phil?" Sam questioned

"I didn't hide, I came to tell you that I love you" he replied sweetly with a large grin

"Bout time too" Jo mumbled under her breath

Sam just laughed and turned to head towards the station, where Smithy was escorting someone out towards one of the vans

"So you found them then?" he questioned

"Yes, yes we did Sarge, thanks" Zain replied

"Wasn't me, it was Reg remember, but don't tell him, he talks enough as it is. Please for my sake" Smithy replied as he walked past the four of them and then turned to add "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Yes fine thank you Smithy, Mr Nixon, is he in the cells?" Sam questioned, trying to keep her voice calm and all at one level.

"Yes" Smithy said simply and then continued on with what he was doing

Sam took a deep breath and headed towards the blue doors, just as she began to push them open she stopped "Jo, Zain back upstairs, check all of the statements related to today's case and then make sure that both girls have left the station, make sure that the two of them both know that I will be taking a great interest in this case, and there is no need to mention who Derek is to me. Understood?" she asked as she held the door open and they all walked inside

"Yes Guv" Jo replied

"Yes Ma'am" Zain replied as the two of them headed down the corridor, then he turned and asked "I know we aren't meant to be talking about the park, but am I really going to be able to sit my Sergeants exams?" he questioned

"Yes Zain you are, the DCI and I decided it in the meeting this morning, but you are not supposed to know yet, well not until the morning" Sam replied with a smile "I think the DCI wanted to tell you, as a reward for your efforts in the Kristen Shaw matter"

"But don't tell me that you are in the bathroom when you are behind a tree watching me" Phil added as Zain wandered further away from the two of them.

Phil then turned back towards Sam, she hadn't told him what he was supposed to be doing now, he knew what he wanted to do and that was punch Sam's cousin in the face, but he didn't think that, that would help. It would probably make the situation worse, and he didn't want to do that, it was bad enough already.

Sam sighed as she leant against the wall of the station, she knew what she had to do now, she had to find out what had made her cousin end up like this, why he had become someone who she spent her working life trying to stop. She reached out for Phil's hand and clenched it tightly, hoping that it would make her feel better, it did, just like it had before.

"Phil, I need you to get Derek and bring him to the interview room"

"Are you sure about this Sam? You don't have to talk to him"

"Yes Phil, and then I need you to leave the room and make sure that we are not interrupted"

"Sam, I am not leaving you alone with him, no way" Phil said defiantly

"Yes, you are. You have no choice. This is something that I have to do alone. Please Phil"

"If this is what you want Sam then I will do it, but I am not leaving outside the door" Phil replied

"I didn't expect that you would" Sam said with a smile as she leant close to him and kissed him softly, Phil responded to her kiss and pulled her closer to him.

"No matter what Derek says about you Sam we know you here, we aren't going to believe him" Phil whispered to her as he pulled away

"He is my cousin Phil, we were close once. I don't understand how he could be like this"

"I don't know either Sam" Phil replied as he let go of Sam's hand as she walked away from him

Sam sighed again as she let go of Phil's hand and headed towards the interview room, she opened the door and slipped inside, hoping that no-one would notice her, she knew that everyone probably knew now that Derek was her cousin, but she didn't need them to know that she was going to talk to him, especially since it was against the rules, and Sam of all people didn't make a habit of breaking rules. She sat down at one of the chairs, put her head in her hands and waited, waited to find out what was going on.

Phil strode into custody, he waited behind PC Keane who was booking in a drunk, he then leant in close to the custody sergeant and said "Derek Nixon, please" Then noticing the puzzled expression on the face of the sergeant he whispered "No questions".

The custody sergeant nodded and walked quickly towards the cells, unlocking the door, Phil followed and hit the cell door which Derek was inside "Mr Nixon, we need to talk again"

"Ah Lover Boy, its you again, I'm so happy about that" came a sarcastic voice from inside

"Don't push your luck" Phil hissed as he pulled the door open and again came face to face with Sam's cousin, if it wasn't for the blonde hair and the same sort of angry look and of course surname then there would be little family resemblance between the two of them. Phil took hold of Derek by the shoulders and pushed him towards the interview room. As they reached the door Phil stopped outside and knocked softly.

Sam looked up as she heard the knock upon the door, she stood up and walked towards it, accidentally but on purpose hitting the record button on the tape recorder as she did, she had meant what she had said to Jo and Zain earlier, her cousin was going to pay for what he had done, it didn't matter who he had used to be, if he was the man that they had described then she would be the one to find out. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello cousin" she said confidently "I think we need to talk" she continued, Sam then turned and smiled back towards Phil and then closed the door behind Derek, leaving the two of them alone.

**Please review x**


	13. Tell Me Why

**Here is the next chapter of For The Past! Dedicated to all of my reviewers, Gemz, Elz, Fi, SP-always, Sam and Laura. No exams this week, but my possibly and hopefully very last university exam on Monday (unless I do another degree)! Next chapter should be up soon, I have started it already! There is a bit more to come in this story! Few more chapters!**

**Chapter 13 – Tell Me Why**

"DS Zain Nadir" Zain said proudly as he wandered upstairs behind Jo "That sounds good, doesn't it?" he questioned as he playfully slapped Jo on the arm

"Terrific" Jo replied with a roll of her eyes "As if your undercover stories weren't enough to handle, now all of this too"

"Don't worry, I'll be nice" Zain replied with a cheeky grin

"That's what I'm worried about"

"Who would you prefer to work with, me or Phil?"

"No comment" Jo said with a laugh as the two of them arrived back in CID

"Statements?" Zain asked as he sat down

"You take Sophie's and I will check Rebecca's. Are they still here?"

"How do I know? I was with you remember" Zain said quickly as Jo dropped a folder on his desk

"Well I suppose that I had better go and check then, since you seem to have made yourself comfortable" Jo said her voice laden with sarcasm as she turned to leave the room once more, Zain said nothing, he just smiled towards her and began to re-read the papers in front of him.

Phil's ear was pressed up against the door of the interview room, he couldn't hear anything, he didn't know if this was a positive sign or not. All he really knew is that he wished he was in that room with Sam, perhaps able to get some truth out of her cousin's mouth.

Sam walked towards the chair and sat down, Derek had managed to sit himself opposite her and was sitting there with a bemused expression plastered across his face. She sighed to herself quietly and leant back into her chair. She glanced upwards towards her cousin and pronounced "Tell me why" her voice sharp and direct to the point.

"Tell you what?"

"What you are doing in my station, arrested by my officers and then making it your business, your mission to tell everyone that you are my cousin" Sam snapped, her sadness towards Derek no longer evident, replaced by something much more powerful, hate, similar to the hate that she felt for others that she came into contact with each day.

"I was bored"

"Bored" Sam spat out in disbelief "Bored enough to somehow worm your way into the lives of innocent teenage girls, bored enough to have a child with one of them and another on the way. Bored enough to not consider the consequences of your actions, and how they might affect the other members of our family. You managed to do all of that, and yet you claim that you were bored"

"Yes"

"You make me sick" Sam snapped

"Well I am sorry that I cannot be the angel that you are, Samantha"

"I never claimed to be an angel Derek"

"But you were to everyone else, Derek why can't you be more like Samantha? She has ambition, she wants to make something of her life" Derek replied, his voice mocking that of their shared grandmother

"She thought that you would be someone, she was so pleased that you had decided to be a teacher, she thought that you had patience and truly cared about people. Obviously she was wrong"

"I am someone, just not the someone that you all wanted me to be"

"Someone who is going to jail, someone who ruins people's lives, someone who should just admit what he has done" Sam stated

"Not until you admit what you did?"

"I never did anything to you Derek, no matter what you want to claim now, no matter what ideas you have in that sick, mixed up, twisted mind of yours"

"Nothing that I did was ever good enough to stack up against you, you were the one that everyone was measured up against. Even when Glen turned out to be who he was, you still were spoken about, still praised for being Sam the police officer. I just wanted to be talked about"

"So you slept with two of your students, just so our family would talk about you instead of me?" Sam questioned in disbelief, he had ruined two lives to get something over her

"Yes I did, do you think it worked?"

"You are unbelievable" Sam replied as she rose from her seat "All day you have protested your innocence to my colleagues, even when we have DNA to prove that you are the father of Rebecca's son, and must have therefore slept with her at least once, now you simply admit to me, here in this room that you slept with both of them and that the statements that my colleagues are reading are therefore true"

"They are true. I just wanted you to be the first to know"

"And why would that be?" Sam questioned as she sat down once more and leant over the table, her face closer to her cousin's with each word she uttered

"Because now you are going to have to convince everyone that I actually did admit to you that I am guilty, and no-one is going to believe you. There is no witnesses to this conversation, no lover boy standing next to you, ready with some comfort for you" Derek replied menacingly towards her

"That is what you think" Sam whispered quietly as she once again left her seat and headed for the door of the interview room, pressing rewind on the tape recorder as she did

Phil remained outside the door, he had heard very little of the conversation between Sam and Derek, he had picked up the occasional word, particularly Sam's raised voice in certain moments. It had taken some restraint for him not to open the door, but Sam had told him that she needed to do this on her own, and he wasn't going to make this anymore difficult for her. Phil jumped slightly as he heard the door click open, he glanced towards Sam who had opened the door and was standing there with a strange look on her face.

"Are you alright Sam?" Phil questioned as he reached out for her hand

Sam didn't reply she just nodded and pulled Phil by the hand into the interview room, closing the door behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Derek questioned "I am not saying anything to him, I am not going to make this easy for you Sam"

Sam sighed "I didn't expect that you would. Phil sit down, please" she whispered to Phil

Phil sat down on the opposite side of the table to Derek, kissing Sam's hand softly as he let it go. He wasn't sure what was going on, and as far as he knew Derek didn't either.

Sam stood behind Phil and took a deep breath, "Perhaps you might like to explain to DS Hunter and myself what you meant here?" she questioned as she leant on the play button and the prior conversation played through the speakers. She then sat down next to Phil and glared at Derek, who didn't look so confident now.

Phil sat in silence, listening to the horrid things that Derek had said to Sam, the guilt that he seemed to want to bestow upon Sam seemed ridiculous, the fact that he was a paedophile just because their family compared him to Sam. He turned around to look back at Sam, looking for any emotion in her face, but she was standing there with a blank expression, almost as if she had distanced herself from the words that were being replayed.

The tape clicked off, and then nothing but silence remained in the room, Sam sat next to Phil and glared across the table. Her stomach felt like it was in knots, the same queasy feeling that had been there ever since she caught sight of Derek out of Jack's office window, only earlier today. Sam sighed to herself quietly, so much had happened today.

"You bitch, you taped me, me your own cousin" Derek finally said menacingly

"Yes I did" Sam replied with a hint of her own menace, leaning over the table "You always thought that I was better than you and until today I don't think I ever believed it myself. But I think you were right, I am better than you, I am not sick, twisted or pathetic. I am someone, someone who is so different to you, someone who actually cares for others, doesn't just use them in some false manipulation" she spat at her cousin angrily, the she saw Derek's hand move from underneath the desk and before she could react she felt a stinging pain on her cheek as his hand slapped against her face.

**Please review x**


	14. Truth? Or Almost Truth?

**Here is the next chapter of For The Past, thanks heaps to my reviewers Gemz, Elz, Jodie, Lynsey, SP-always, Sam and Laura. I think you will be happy with Phil's actions later down in the story! I have a few more things to happen next, I had another idea!**

**Chapter 14 – Truth? Or Almost Truth?**

"So how is the statement reading going?" Jo asked as she returned to CID, to find Zain in exactly the same place as he had been previously

"We have a good case, better if we had a confession"

"We aren't likely to get one of those though"

"No, I agree. Did you talk to Sophie and Rebecca?"

"Sophie's mother has taken her home, and Emma dropped Rebecca at her parent's house about two hours ago"

"You didn't happen to see Phil?"

"No I didn't, you are even more nosey than me" Jo said with a laugh

"I wanted to ask him something work related" Zain stated bluntly

"Yeah sure" Jo replied sarcastically, as she sat next to Zain "So what am I reading then?"

"Statement made by Sophie's mother"

"Right"

Phil sat in silence, watching Sam speak to Derek, he could see the anger building in both of their faces, the same sort of looks rising from their eyes. Then before he realised and before he could stop him, he saw Derek's hand slap across her face, he immediately leapt from his seat and rounded the table, his hand clenched in a fist.

Sam fell back into her seat, her hand immediately drawn to try and soothe the pain in her cheek, which felt as if it was burning. She watched as Phil raced to her defence and was about to punch Derek. Sam groaned as she too leapt from her seat, Phil punching Derek wasn't going to help the situation, it would give Derek more ammunition to throw back at her.

"How dare you hit her" Phil yelled, as he pulled Derek by the collar, off of his chair and pushed him against the interview room wall, before punching him swiftly in the stomach. Derek sank to the floor, clutching at his stomach as he did so, Phil went to punch him again, but was stopped by Sam clutching at his shirt.

"No Phil, don't" she said as she reached for his shirt, pulling him backwards "He isn't worth it" Sam said, as she reached the two of them.

"I am not going to let him speak to you like that Sam" Phil said as he glanced back towards her

"Oh how touching" Derek managed to mumble sarcastically from his position on the floor

"Shut up" Phil said as he once again pulled Derek to his feet "Don't you listen? You have no right to speak to her like that, no right at all"

Derek glared at Phil, wriggling against the wall, "Why would you want to stand up for her? Look at her" Derek spat towards Phil

"There is nothing wrong with her, you are the one with the problems here"

"I don't understand you Derek" Sam said as she appeared from behind Phil "You had everything, and now you have thrown it all away"

"But at least I know what it is like to have someone who loves me, many someone's in fact" Derek whispered

"She does have someone who loves her, me" Phil said angrily

"But does she know how to love you, how to love you back, does she trust you?"

"I love him Derek" Sam said as she leant closer to Derek

"You don't know how to love anyone other than yourself, you cannot even love your own daughter, look where she ended up, pregnant to a psycho. You cannot claim that, that isn't in some way your fault" Derek said as he too leant in close to Sam, close enough that she could feel him breathing on her face, she pulled away sharply, before she too punched him.

"That is enough" Phil said as he watched Sam move to the other side of the room "We have enough evidence to put you away for a very long time, so say goodbye to your cousin" he said as he pulled at Derek's shoulder and lead him out of the interview room and into the corridor

"Goodbye Sam" Derek said sarcastically as he wandered past her, as she leant against the wall, as he went to leave, he suddenly turned back towards her and spat in her face "Have a nice life, don't screw it up once again"

"Move, unless you want another punch in the face" Phil said angrily as he pulled Derek by the collar and the two of them struggled out into the corridor, the door slamming behind them, leaving Sam alone in the room, Phil turned back to glance back at Sam, her face still blank, seemingly emotionless. He shoved Derek down the corridor, back towards the cells, the two of them still struggling against one another, eventually Phil managed to push him inside the cell and shut the door with a bang, flicking down the peep hole Phil mumbled "Stay away from Sam"

"She will hurt you" Derek yelled "She hurts everyone" he continued as he charged against the door

Phil smirked as Derek fell backwards and landed on the ground, he then flicked the peep hole shut and left the cells, pausing outside to think about today.

Sam sunk to the floor as the door closed, her cousin's words swirling around in her head, the previous arrogance that she had showed him, long gone. Her face beginning to show emotion once more, as her bottom lip began to tremble. She wiped at her face with her sleeve, flinching as she wiped at her cheek, which she was sure would be bruised in a few hours, if it wasn't already. The tears then suddenly began to fall down her cheeks once more, and yet again she was unable to stop them. She went to stand up and wandered towards the tape recorder, she pressed the eject button and the tape popped out, she pulled the tape out and sat down, dropping the tape onto the desk as she sat down. She spun it around in a circle with one of her fingers, realising that she had her cousin's future in her hands. This tape proved that he had hurt those two girls, but what had he said to her, that at least he knew what love was. Why did that keep flickering back into her mind? She knew what love was, it was what she had felt today when Phil had wrapped his arms around her when they had been at the park, it was what had lead her to kiss him once again. Sam clenched the tape tightly in her hand and promised herself that she would never end up as bitter as what her cousin had become, she had been given a second chance at happiness and she was determined to take it. She leant forward and buried her head in her hands, finally allowing the tears to fall, she was alone in here, the first time she had been since her cousin had admitted he was guilty, he was going away for a long time, along with others that she had prosecuted before, never did she think that a member of her family would become one of her statistics, but today it had happened, she was related to a criminal, she took a deep breath and then began to sob, the tears coming more than they had earlier, perhaps in realisation that it was all over, that she had gotten the truth.

Zain groaned as he turned yet another page of the statements, it wasn't getting any easier to read these things about someone that he knew who was related to Sam, he wondered what was going on with the conversation with Derek.

"Going to find Phil are we?" Jo asked noticing Zain as he moved from behind his desk

"Yes" Zain said simply

"Well wait for me" Jo said as she got up to follow

"I thought I was the nosey one?" Zain questioned with a laugh

"You are, but I never said that I wasn't either" Jo replied as the two of them headed downstairs, however they were stopped by PC Keane who was running up the stairs towards them

"There is another one" she stated simply

"Another what?" Jo questioned

"Student, her name is Amanda Price, she is fifteen and is now claiming that Mr Nixon slept with her too" Emma whispered quietly

"When is this meant to have happened?" Zain asked quickly

"The same time as Sophie has mentioned, the last couple of months. Amanda and Sophie were best friends, they are not any longer, they both accused one another of lying, so that they could cover for him" Emma explained

"Is Amanda here now?"

'Yes, in the front office, she is alone and she does not want her mother called"

"OK Emma, take Amanda to the soft interview room and begin to take her statement, Zain and I will join you shortly" Jo said hurriedly

"Will do" Emma answered and then disappeared back downstairs, Jo and Zain followed and watched as Emma led a small blonde girl through the doors and towards the interview room

Jo looked at Zain "What do we do now?" she asked, hoping that he would know the answer

"I guess we find Phil" Zain said with an uncertain tone

"Come on then" Jo said as she began to walk quickly towards custody

**Please review x **


End file.
